Only for you I'd kill
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: It has bad language and major gore. Again, there was a gun in his hand, the scent of blood filled the cold night air. What had he done? Why did he do it? Because he had to. That was all there was to it.


Again, there was a gun in his hand, the scent of blood filled the cold night air. What had he done? Why did he do it? Because he had to. That was all there was to it. With a huge sigh He put a tentative hand through his tousled brown hair and pulled it away once he felt the sticky crimson liquid, looking at his hand, stained with the blood of the now dead human before him he fell forward to the ground, his knees hitting the pavement as he gave a strangled cry that echoed throughout the streets. Breathing heavily, his Prussian blue eyes wide he stared into the puddle of swirling red liquid beneath him, he stared back at himself, his look angry, eyes red, and demon wings behind his back. The gun was still in his hand and in a fit of rage, reloaded it and shot repeatedly at the reflection before him. The reflection of his demise.

Staggering to his feet, he let his gun fall from his hands, sounding like a dry leaf scraping along the pavement as it slid away from his bloody hand. He had done it all for her, the one girl he loved. His vow to avenge her had finally been realized.

"Relena......" He thought to himself as salty tears blocked his vision. "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time....... You can rest now...."

The sound of the engine roared throughout the streets, drowning out the sound of laughter. A girls dress became torn and dirty as she was dragged along behind the truck, blood left in a thick trail on the gravel after her still form.

"Relena!!!" The boy cried as two men held him down and put a gun to his head. He felt helpless. He was the perfect soldier, He should have been able to get out of this, but he couldn't. "Relena!!!!!"

One of the men grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back so he could look at their face. "Do you want me to pull this trigger? Right in your fucking throat?!!" The man yelled as he shoved a different gun into Heero's mouth, threatening him with shaky hands. 

Heero didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to take Relena on a nice walk, and it ended up in their misery, if only they hadn't walked by here and seen what they had.... They would still be together. Heero hung his head in shame, he should have been able to protect her, but he couldn't.

After a while the truck stopped and two other men got out, walking over to Relena. One of them pulled out a gun and began firing randomly at her, her delicate body jerking with the force of each bullet as it dug into her flesh. Heero screamed and stood up, pulling away from the men, the demons that held him down. As he began running another shot rang out, a cold metal bullet, dug itself into Heero's chest. Without realizing anything that happened Heero collapsed.

Wiping the blood from his mouth Heero staggered aimlessly to his feet. Gasping for air, he stumbled over to Relena's still form. He wondered why no one stopped him from going to her. "Probably figured me for dead....then left us to rot..." He thought bitterly. Falling to his knees beside her he gently moved the bloodied stray hairs from her pale face. He knew she was dead; tears flowed freely and without mortal hesitation as he kissed her forehead, and then stood up again, disappearing into the darkness.

After that day Heero spent whatever time he had to achieving his goal. Destroying the people that took Relena away from him, one bloody death after another until this day. The day when he killed off the last of the bastards, he dreamed about this day, every night he dreamed about it. Now it was finally over.

_Click!_

Slowly Heero turned, gazing lifelessly at who held the gun. The man he had shot before, laid on the pavement, bloody running out the side of his mouth, angrily aiming the gun at Heero's head. "You fucker....." The man panted as blood mixed with his words escaped his mouth. "You killed them all.........You killed..all of my fucking friends!!!" His hand began shaking, as he slowly began to pull the trigger.

Heero slowly turned around. Looking at the man with an empty look. "So what? Do you want to kill me? Avenge your friends deaths?" Heero replied in an eerie voice that sent shivers down the mans spine. "If so," He said as he moved his large black jacket to the side, making his chest and heart vulnerable to any attack. "Then you'd be doing what I've done the past few days...Avenging the life that your friends took from me...go ahead and end it all.... end our friend's misery." Heero smiled. "After all, not all men go to heaven..."

Filled with rage the man pulled the trigger, piercing Heero's heart with the bullet, but Heero only stumbled back from the impact. Laughing insanely Heero walked over to him, holding something in his hand holding it out to him as blood ran down the front of his shirt.

Timidly the man took it in his bloody fingers and dropped the gun at what he saw.

"Man Killed in Alley. Dragons suspected of murder."

Heero snickered and grabbed the mans gun holding it to his forehead. "I can only die when I've killed all of you.... And when I do that I can see Relena again...." He replied as he pulled the trigger and guts and brains spilled out all over the pavement from the back of the mans head. Heero only smiled. "Bye Bye fucker." Then he collapsed to the ground blood forming a puddle around him.

"Heero??" 

Drowsily Heero opened his eyes, looking up at what or who called his name. "Relena?? Is it really you?"

"Yes." She replied as she pulled him to his feet. "You've come back to me Heero."

"I have and I will never leave you." He replied sweeping her up in an eternal kiss.

End


End file.
